la pasiencia de Fon
by Sebastiaxciel
Summary: Viper intenta todo un día libre de que Fon muestre su lado molesto, planeando broma tras broma cada vez más elaboradas, lo e no sabe, es que el chino tiene una manera un tanto "especial" para desquitarse de ella


Hola a todos, bueno, hoy les vengo con este oneshot, ya que si no me lo sacaba de la cabeza, se me iba a dificultar mucho escribir el capítulo 5 de mi otro fic "Proximas Generaciones" bueno, este oneshot se me ocurrió un día en el que estaba chateando con unos amigos de grupo en facebook, y uno de ellos (Moises-kun) me comenzó a sacar de quicio con el yuri (soy chica, no me gusta el yuri y prefiero el hetero o el yaoi) bueno, mi pasiencia es ilimitada, pero él si a logrado sacarme un poco de mis casillas, y bueno, ahí se me vino a la mente, que Fon igual debería tener un límite aunque se vea muy pascífico y amores, y se me ocurrió esto, tengo que darle gracias si, porque sin él no se me hubiera ocurrido esto, aclarando unos puntos, yo pienso que Viper es chica, eso queda más que claro en mi otro fic cuando ella le reclama a Kawahira, y bueno, esto es pre maldición de los arcobalenos, así que aqui no sale Colonello, ya que él originalmente no era parte del "il preselecti sette" otra cosa, el capítulo estará subido el lunes o a mas tardar el martes ya que tengo que hacer unas cosas el finde y los capis no se hacen de un día para otro

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, es de Akira Amano-sama, si fuera de mi propiedad, Viper sería chica y en el futuro estaría casada con Fon

* * *

_**LA PASIENCIA DE FON**_

**_•_**

**_•_**

**_•_**

**_•_**

**_Capítulo único_**

**_•_**

**_•_**

**_•_**

La paciencia de Fon ante el resto de los más poderosos parecía infinita, ya que hasta ese momento, cualquir cosa que hicieran mal o se equivocaban, el chino no se molestaba y arreglaba como podía el problema sin ni siquiera fruncir el seño en señal de molestia, pero un día de primavera, Esper Mammon o mejor conocida en ese tiempo como Viper, quería ver al menos una vez como sería el chino si se enojara, así que puso todo su empeño en molestar al azabache del tatuaje ese día, aunque tuviera que usar el truco mas bajo, vil y despreciable que pudiera conocer

Esa mañana, como era rutina, Fon estaba meditando tranquilamente sobre un bastón de madera, tenía la punta del pie derecho en el extremo de bastón, mientras que estaba incado, con la pierna izquierda sobre la derecha, con el puro pantalón y zapatos puestos, dejando ver su torzo desnudo junto al tatuaje que tenía en su brazo izquierdo, espaba con ambos brazos frente al cuerpo uno encima del otro pero sin que se toquen, y con los ojos cerrados y respiración calmada (N/A: si, así suelen meditar los maestros de las artes chinas, ya lo busqué, es así o sobre una roca y siendo Fon preferiría esta)

¿que le pasa a ese tipo? Siempre cuando tenemos el día libre se la pasa meditando y entrenando-se queja Viper luego de comer una galleta de las que prepara Luce, veía totalmente molesta al azabache de la trenza

Tranquila Viper-chan, según él, de esa manera se mantiene concentrado y en forma-le dice gentilmente Luce mientras que la ilucionista le mira curiosamente y luego vuelve a centrarse en el chino, para formársele una sonrisa digna de alguien que haría sus travesuras

Es hora de que pueda jugar con quien me dice que las iluciones son basura-susurra para si misma Viper mientras observa a Fon, el cual parecía bien relajado y concentrado, estaba feliz por poder divertirse con Fon

¿que es lo que tendrá pensado hacer Viper ahora?-dice sin interes Reborn, el cual estaba sentado en un sillón tomando un espresso tranquilamente, mientras observaba como Viper se paraba de donde estaba

¡Viper-san parece que va a hacer otra des sus travesuras!-drita como de costumbre Skull, ganándose le mirada de odio de Reborn y de Lal, que en aque momento ella estaba haciendo flexiones de brazos-m-m-mejor me ca-ca-callo

Pasando nuevamente a Viper, ella juntó unas cuantas pelotas de barro para tirarle a Fon y hacer que se enoje, al lanzarlas todas, dos llegaron a la espalda y una a la cabeza del chino, el cual por la fuerza con las que Viper las había lanzado, perdió el equilibrio y se calló del bastón y aterrizó milagrosamente de pie

Eso fue un poco peligroso, si no alcanzo a reaccionar, de seguro me caía de cara al suelo-dice relajadamente Fon mientras recogía el bastón que estaba tirado en el suelo del patio, y comienza a mirar a los lados, y descubre a Viper con las manos sucias, suspira hondamente y camina a donde ella estay le coloca la mano derecha sobre la cabeza encapuchada de esta-ten mas cuidado Viper, alguien podría haber salido lastimado

¿eh? ¿eso no te molesto?-le pregunta sorprendida por eso al del tatuaje de dragón, el cual solo se limita a sonreirle calmadamente, cosa que sonrosa un poco a Viper

¿por que me voy a molestar por eso? Además ya había terminado de meditar-dice con una voz serena Fon, mientras que por dentro Viper ya quería matarlo a golpes por no molestarse con ella-bueno, me iré a dar un baño

Tsk... si no funcionó el plan A, hay que recurrir al plan B-susurra para sus adentros Viper mientras mira como Fon entra a la casa y se va al segundo piso donde esta el baño común

Oye Viper, ¿no crees que estás muy grande como para hacer ese tipo de cosas infantiles?-le pregunta Reborn el cual parece que iba con su quinta taza de espresso de ese día, ya que él era el que más se aburría sin las misiones

¿acaso ustedes no quieren ver igüal que yo a Fon molesto aunque sea una vez?-les pregunta molesta Viper mientras deja pensativo a los cuatro presentes, es decir, a Luce, a Skull, a Lal y a Reborn, Verde en aquel momento estaba en su habitación provando experimentos, los cuatro se quedaron callados mientras dejaban que le ilucionista continuara con lo suyo

Oye Reborn, ¿estas de acuerdo con que Viper-chan haga enojar Fon?-le pregunta curiosamente Luce, mientras mira a Reborn, el cual ocultó inmediatamente su mirada bajo su fédora y bebió otro sorbo de espresso-lo comento porque de todos nosotros, tu eres el único que conoce a Fon mucho más que nosotros

No tengo porque detener a Viper, que haga lo que se le plasca, además, seta metiendo voluntariamente a la boca del lobo-dice lo último en un susurro inaudible para los otros tres presentes para luego volver a tomar de su espresso con tranquilidad

Viper ya en el segundo piso, se detuvo secamente fuera del baño pensando en alguna forma de hacer que el azabache se moleste, en aquel momento, Fon sale de su habitación unicamente en boxers y con unas toallas en las manos

¿que sucede Viper, quieres pasar tú primero al baño?-le pregunta calmadamente el de ojos color chocolate mientas que la peli-morada niega velozmente con un pequeño sonrojo en el cara, dándole espacio a Fon para que pase al baño

Ya lo tengo-murmura la ilucionista de los siete más fuertes una vez que Fon entra al baño, mientras ella adopta una sonrisa un tanto macabra para dirigirse velozmente a la cocina en el primer piso

Una vez en la cocina, esperó tan solo un par de minutos, y dio en agua helada para que a Fon le saliera el agua hirviendo, mientras que n notarlo, era observada por un grupito de cuatro personas, las cuales querian ver cuan lejos podía llegar la ilucionista, mientras, en el baño, Fon se estaba bañando tranquilamente con agua temperada, y de golpe el agua comienza a salir caliente, a loue el chino da un brinco hacia atrás

De seguro esto tiene que ser obra de alguno de los que están abajo-dice Fon con una pequeña venita en la sien, pero suspira honda y pesadamente para poder relajarse, lográndolo con creces-¿acaso me querrán quemar vivo?

¿creo que eso sidebio de haber funcionado?-comenta Viper en voz alta, esperando a escuchar un grito que nunca llegó, cosa que al parecer la pone de muy mal humor-¿acaso ese hombre es de hierro que nunca se enfada? Todos deben tener algún límite, y yo voy a lograr llegar a él, hora del plan C

La hora del almuerzo llegó, todos ya estaban sentados en la mesa a escepción de Fon, el cual por alguna "extraña" razón, aún no terminaba de bañarse ni cambiarse ropa, cuando comenzó a bajar al primer piso, Viper estaba terminando de hacer los últimos arreglos de su plan C frente a esta vez cinco presentes, dejó la puerta entre-abierta y un valde con agua sobre este

¿enserio esta es la tercera vez que Viper le hace algo a Fon en el día?-pregunta Verde curioso por la repentina actitud infantil de la ilucionista, ya que Luce le había contado lo que había hecho Viper hasta ahora, a lo que los otro cuatro asintieron mientras que la peli-morada termina por centarse en su asiento

Fon había llegado hasta la puerta del comedor sin ninguna duda, ni siquiera dudaba el porque la puerta estaba entre abierta y no cerrada como siempre comian ellos por si es qud los emboscaban como Reborn siempre decía, quizas es porque lo estaban esperando a él, pensó, abrió la puerta y entró, y lo que lo resivió fue un valde de agua fría sobre la cabeza

"Ya creo saber quien me a hecho todo esto hoy, esa enana de Viper"-piensa molesto Fon mientras suspira hondamente, y se sacó el objeto metálico de la cabeza, al parecer la peli-morada lo quería sacar de quicio y lo estaba logrando con lo que hacía, pero desidió dejarlo pasar por ser caprichos de la integrante de menor edad entre todos-bueno, ¿que hay hoy para almorzar? Meditar toda la mañana y tener que darme un baño tres veces me abrió el apetito

"No puede ser, tres veces ya y con ninguna se molesta"-piensa sorprendida Viper mientras ve el rostro "sereno" mosrtaba el del tatuaje, ella ya comenzaba incluso a dudar de que fuera humano, ya que nadie tenía tal pasciencia de los que ella conocía-"maldición, hora de pasar al plan D"

Ruego que después del almuerso nadie me moleste, estaré ocupado con el poste de entrenamiento-dice calmadamente Fon con los ojos cerrados, mientras que todos le dirigían la mirada algo intranquilos, ya que él estando solo era más probable que Viper le hiciera otra molestia

Oye Fon, si es que te sientes molesto o algo por el estilo, luego de tu practica, ¿irias a comprar otro poste de entrenamiento?-le pregunta tranquilamente Reborn comenzando a comer pasta, ahora las miradas se dirigieron a Reborn, el cual si se inmutaba por la atención que recibía

No hay problemas Reborn, no seré tan rudo con los golpes-dice con una sonrisa calmada Fon, pero Reborn sabía que el chino estaba llegando a su límite y por eso, por adelantado le estaba encargando que saliera después a buscar ro como reemplazo

El almuerzo pasó sin mayores contratiempos ni revuelos, al momento es que todos terminaron, todos salieron del comedor, a escepción de Luce y Fon, los cuales estaban recogiendo los platos y cubiertos que se ocuparon en aquel mome to previo

Eso sería todo Luce, yo ahora voy al patio-dice gentilmente Fon mientras dejaba los últimos cubiertos en el lavaplatos y se despedía de la oji-azul con una reverencia para después ir a su área de entrenamiento

Fon al llegar al patio, sin darse cuenta, desde distintos ángulos de la casa en que vivían, era observado por los distintos integrantes de esta, comenzó a darle fuertes puñetazos al objeto, mientras alternaba cada pie para dar una fuerte patada, estuvo así una media hora, hasta que de una atada con la pierna derecha, parte por la mitad aquel tronco, y posteriormente, suspirando pesadamente para relajarse un resto

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me sobrepasaba con esto-comenta a viva voz el azabache de la trenza mientras mira aquel tonco hecho pedacitos mientras él se quita las astillas del pantalon, la pierna derecha para ser presisos-voy a tener que ir a comprar soga y tela

Fon volvio dentro de la casa, después de volver a bañarse saldría a comprar las cosas que necesitaba, pero Viper en ese momento terminaba de ajustar el último hilo de pescar para su cuarta trampa, una vez terminó, tuvo la fortuna o la desdicha de que justo entrara Fon a la casa por la ventana, donde el chino pisó el cable y toda una secuencia partió, que terminó en un valde de pintura colgado del techo, que tras terminar el circuito, una cuchilla partió la tapa del valde, haciendo e pintura de color roja callera sobre Fon

"Esa chica, ya de pasó en estas bromas"-piensa Fon mientras estaba completamente empapado de pintura roja y tenía tres venitas de enfado en su sien mientras caminaba pesádamente por el lugar resiviendo las miradas de todos los integrantes de la casa-no necesito que se burlen de mi por esta situación, ahora me voy a bañar y mañana compraré lo que necesito para talar otro tronco para entrenar

Fon se veía ¿molesto?-dice a manera de interrogante Lal mientras observaba como el chino subía completamente frustrado al segundo piso

¿como te sentirías si te hacen bromas durante todo el día y al final te recibe un valde de pintura?-le pregunta entre curioso y serio Reborn, el cual estaba tomando una taza de café espresso servido con la amabilidad de Luce

En el segundo piso, Fon entró inmediatamente al baño a ducharse, estuvo medito ahí una media hora completa pensando varias cosas mientras que el agua tibia sacaba los restos de pintura que había en su cuerpo, una vez salió del baño, solo llevaba una toalla en la cintura y su mente mas relajada y calmada

¿que te pareció todo lo que hice? ¿acaso estas enojado conmigo?-le pregunta sarcásticamente Viper apareciendo frente a Fon mediante una espesa niebla, el chino solo estuvo callado hasta wue la ilucionista estuviera completamente materializada, en ese momento, golpeo fuertemente la pared con el brazo derecho justo al lado de la cara de ella

Te pagaré lo que me hiciste este día Viper-Fon con la mano izquierda toma firmemente el mentón de Viper, la cual estaba nerviosa de que el chino fuera a hacerle algo malo, ella solo quería verlo molesto, no salir lastimada con el resultado, lo que ella no es esperaba, fue que Fon juntara sus labios con lo de ella, en un apasionante beso, una vez se separan, tanto Viper como Fon tenían un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas-todos tienen una forma de vengarse, a mi no me gusta recurrir a la violencia, ni mucho menos golpear a una chica, así que te lo pagué con esto

...-Viper no mensionó palabra alguna ante eso, estaba totalmente sorprendida y tenía más que nada la mente nublada ante aquel beso, ¿acaso le había gustado aquello? Ella tenía en claro que el chino siempre fue recatado y educado, y ella sin duda no lo quería, solo era un medio de obtener dinero en las misiones

Si quieres que te siga pagando tus jugaretas de esta manera, o incluso de manera más apasionante, solo dilo y nos ahorramos el que me enoje contigo-dice el chino con una pequeña sonrisa hacia la ilucionista para inmediatamente dirigirse a su habitación por el resto del día hasta el siguiente

...-Viper incluso después de que el del tatuaje se fuera, estaba sin aliento y sin mensionar palabras algunas, las piernas lentamente le fallaron y se apolló en la pared para caer lentamente al suelo y quedarse ahí unos minutos totalmente pensativa-... idiota... no me gusta, solo lo necesito para poder ganar más plata... ¿será eso o no?

* * *

Eso sería todo, al final Fon terminó desquitándose de Viper de la manera más inesperada posible, tenía esto para ser más largo, pero no se me ocurrían más formas de bromear a Fon, en serio, para hacer trampas soy un completo asco, se lo dejo a cargo de las trampas y mentiras mejor a los ilucionistas que poseen la llama de la niebla, que ellos poseen una imaginación sorprendente para crear cosas, bueno, eso sería todo, ciao, ciao


End file.
